ノーマル アブノーマル Days!
by Mato-san
Summary: Kise Ryouta, 16 tahun, pemain basket sekaligus model ternama yang biasa hidup dalam gemerlap metropolitan. Kinzou Shima, 20 tahun, Exorcist sekaligus vocalist band yang AKB alias Anak Kyoto Banget. Keduanya hidup... Bersama? • major Kise/Kinzou. multi-chap and drabble/ficlet. mind to RnR? :9


**ノーマル アブノーマル ****Days!**

_(Normal Abnormal Days!)_

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Katō**_

**.**

**.**

Suhu sejuk malam hari di Prefektur Kanagawa memang selalu menyenangkan pada awalnya, seperti yang ia duga. Tetapi setelah jarum pendek arlojinya (dan jutaan jarum pendek jam lainnya di Jepang) bergeser menuju angka sembilan ditemani binar-binar langit malam, suhu mulai berubah secara drastis—apalagi ini adalah musim semi di mana seharusnya udara masih belum menghangat sempurna.

Rambut kuning pemuda itu berhembus tertiup angin malam, membuat sang pemilik rambut mengejang lalu merapatkan jas sekolahnya. Dia berusaha menahan giginya agar tidak bergemelutuk sementara batinnya sudah menangis _hanya _karena suhu dingin yang menyelimuti daerah_nya_.

Salahkan pemotretan majalah yang berlangsung sangat bertele-tele beberapa jam lalu. Salahkan pihak sekolahnya yang tidak mengizinkan satu pun muridnya membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Salahkan latihan basket yang memeras energinya sehingga ia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk mengarungi udara liar jam sembilan ala Kanagawa. Salahkan _senpai_-nya yang lupa mengiriminya pesan—oh maaf, itu tidak ada hubungannya mengenai dingin yang merasuki Kanagawa.

Iris kuning keemasannya menatap cahaya warna-warni khas pemukiman ramai penduduk Jepang. Sementara itu, kakinya berusaha untuk tetap berdiri sekali pun lelah. Setidaknya latihan basket gila-gilaan telah membuat fisiknya lebih mudah untuk bertahan dalam keadaan lelah, yah dia menyadari sisi positifnya di saat-saat yang absurd seperti ini. Bibirnya membentuk kurva lengkung ke atas ketika menyadari beberapa remaja perempuan melewatinya begitu saja dengan masing-masing pasang mata terfokus serius ke ponsel atau pun melirik gelisah arloji mereka. Tak ada yang memedulikan lingkungan malam sekitar lebih dari mengecek sesekali agar tidak melenceng dari jalur pulang mereka.

Sayang sekali. Kalau saja gadis-gadis itu lebih teliti, mereka bisa saja menemukan sosok_nya _di sini. Di dekat mereka, arah jarum jam tujuh dari utara. Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum, mensyukuri mengenai hal sepele yang bisa berakibat fatal bagi kelancaran 'pulang' dirinya. Tangannya sudah terlalu pegal bahkan untuk memegang pena dan menorehkan tanda tangan di atas kertas. Matanya sudah terlalu sayu dan wajahnya sudah menyiratkan penat yang jelas terlihat. Tetapi—dalam tanda kutip, semua bisa saja terjadi jika gadis-gadis itu menyadari eksistensi minimnya di balik balutan jas abu-abu dan topi fedora hitam.

Lagipula, hari ini gadis mana yang tidak mengidolakan Kise Ryouta?!

**.:.**

Tangan kirinya sudah mencapai limitnya dalam memegang pistol, toh sejak awal dia memang tidak berbakat dalam menembak. Jubah hitamnya ternodai bercak-bercak bak darah cokelat dengan bau yang tidak pantas disebut sebagai harum. Beberapa noda yang sama tergores di kulitnya yang bagaikan rembulan. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tongkat berwarna keemasan dengan lingkaran di bagian atasnya dan beberapa gelang-gelang dari logam mulia tersangkut dalam lingkaran tersebut.

Dengan gerakan santai, dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang tongkat. Sambil menyeringai penuh optimisme membara, bibirnya membisikkan beberapa patah kata yang membuat terenyak makhluk di hadapannya. Optimis, itu kuncinya. Dan akan sulit mematahkan jiwa percaya diri miliknya, maka dari itu kakaknya menyebutnya idiot. Dengan senang hati ia mengakui ia idiot. Jika dia bukan idiot, dia tidak mungkin mecintai pekerjaan _berbahaya _ini.

Matanya melebar seketika saat telinganya menangkap bunyi berdesing yang sangat keras—membuatnya melepaskan senjata di kedua tangannya dan menutup kedua telinganya. Jemari-jemari kirinya menyentuh sebuah benda asing di telinganya, dengan sigap ia langsung melepas benda itu-_headset _tanpa kabel yang berfungsi sebagai _walkie talkie _untuk mendengarkan setiap titah dari atasannya. Malangnya, bunyi berdesing berisik itu masih ada..

'_Moshi-moshi Shima Kinzou! Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?! Ah begini, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau boleh bertugas di Kanagawa selama yang kau mampu. Agen Kanagawa kekurangan personel—'_

Nafasnya tertahan ketika mendapati makhluk di hadapannya telah luput dari pandangannya. Kewaspadaannya mengendur dalam sekejap, diiringi helaan nafas penuh syukur. Bunyi berdesing telah lenyap dari pendengarannya. Kedua tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika mengambil tongkat dan pistolnya. Menyisipkan pistol di balik jubah hitamnya sementara tongkatnya sudah terpisah-pisah dalam empat bagian, meletakan semuanya di saku jubahnya. Benda itu akan aman di dalam sakunya, mau bagaimana pun caranya.

Masih terlarut dalam eurofia kelabu, matanya menangkap benda kecil yang tergeletak di sisi kanan kakinya yang terbalut _sneakers _keluaran terbaru berwarna merah—benar-benar bagai paradoks dengan penampilan atasannya yang terbalut jubah hitam mistis dan kain dengan bola-bola menempel yang menggelantung di lehernya (dia memang bagai orang aneh di tengah-tengah peradaban modern seperti sekarang). _Walkie-talkie_.

Refleks tangan kanannya segera menyambar benda itu dari posisi naasnya. Mengotak-ngatiknya sesaat, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa benda itu masih layak digunakan. Dia dengar _walkie-talkie_ miliknya menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari rekannya nun jauh di Kyoto sana, tetapi bunyi berdesing laknat tadi masih ada saat benda hitam kesayangannya menyampaikan berita yang amat penting. Menghela nafas kembali, dia menjambak lembut surai pirangnya.

Kedua matanya kini berkelana ke pemandangan yang tersaji dari jendela besar gedung yang tengah ia singgahi. Pemandangan tengah malam yang terkesan mewah tersuguh di hadapannya, sangat kontras sekali dengan tempat di mana biasa ia bekerja (kuil-kuil, tempat meditasi dan beberapa daerah terpencil yang jelas membosankan. Seperti itulah Prefektur Kyoto). Kanagawa _sepenuhnya _bergelimang.

Dia mendengus sedikit sebelum menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya yang bergetar—berusaha bangkit. Meremas kuat _walkie-talkie _di genggamannya sebelum mendekatkan benda itu ke depan mulutnya. Perlahan, ia membuka mulutnya dan berbisik kepada _walkie-talkie_ hitamnya;

"Shima Kenzou, Exorcist Kelas Menengah-Kedua. Aku menemukan satu iblis di dalam sebuah gedung hunian di daerah Kanagawa."

**.:.**

* * *

**A.N : **This fic will contain shou-ai in the future, with some 'random' pairings between AnE and KnB. Untuk bocoran saja sih. Formatnya juga akan Multichap ; Drabbles/Ficlet di setiap chapternya :)

Kise Ryouta with other childish person like him? Why not? :9

Mind to RnR?


End file.
